Significant progress has been made on development of web clipping tools related to content management. However, existing web clipping solutions are insufficient in many areas, e.g., flexibility and adequacy of the clipping process. For example, a user visiting a web page with a particular content item (e.g., a news article) may be presented with a limited set of standard clipping options that may be inadequate in terms of extracting the most relevant portions of the content (e.g., the essence of the article). Similarly, a user visiting multiple web pages with similar content may be presented with limited clipping capabilities that do not leverage preferences relevant to layouts or structures of captured data.